Revolutionary Flower Soul I --Requiem--
by Celes Chere
Summary: The sequel to As Pure As Snow. This is the story of Rose and Matt Cole, whose simple lives suddenly become very complicated after a serious attack is made on their family. UPDATE: Rose finds comfort in Sakura's arms after the unimaginable happens...
1. --Busted! (Again)--

Revolutionary Flower Soul- An FF6 Fanficcy  
By: Celes Chere  
  
Author's Note (4-11-02) I'm so sorry for not updating this in forever. The truth was, I was in a rut for this series, really bad. But now I am SO out of it, and I am ready to move on. This story is now completed. You're prolly like... "WTF? There's only 6 chapters!" Well...that's because this is only the end of the first part! This story will be divided up into 3 different "parts" that will be seperate story entries. Why? Because, that's how I want to do it. The story will be going through so many emotions and ranges, I as the author felt it would be appropriate to do it this way. Each "part" will have several chapters, and be as if they were a story of their own. You know, like a mini-series almost. So at anyrate, this is the completed part one! Look for the other parts soon!! *flies away*   
  
Author's Note: Yo, yo, yo, this be a sequel to my other FF6 fanficcy, As Pure As Snow. If you haven't read that yet, then maybe you should before you read this. This is the story of Locke and Celes' two children, Rose and Matt. I will have a lot of made up people in this one (like, Rose and Matt) so don't use them without my permission. However, I don't own Celes, Locke, or anyone cool like that cause Squaresoft has already called dibs on them. So, enjoy, and review if at all possible.  
  
Chapter 1- Busted! (Again)  
  
Rose Chere Cole sighed sadly as she plopped her head on her desk, continuing to ignore Miss Adams' very boring biology lecture on the moogle mating process. The teacher's shrill voice seemed to drill through Rose's head like a hammer to a nail, and besides that, there was no way Rose could concentrate on biology, and not just because it was the last class of the day. She let out a soft moan and burried her head in her arms good and deep, but suddenly, felt something sharp poke her on her back. Flinching in pain, she eventually lifted her head and turned around, only to see the guy sitting behind her holding out a note with one hand, and a sharp pencil with the other. Rose snatched it and quickly looked up at the teacher, who had not noticed anything.   
  
Carefully and quietly, Rose unfolded the note, and read it to herself.  
  
Rose-Chan,  
  
Why do you look so gloomy? Did something happen at lunch? Don't tell me you got in trouble again.  
  
Love,  
  
Sakura-Chan  
  
Rose tried not to laugh as she replied quickly in her messy cursive.  
  
Yeah, I got in trouble, and I have a meeting with the Dean any minute now.  
  
Rose then passed back the note, as Sakura sat behind the guy who had poked her. While she was at it, Rose took the guy's pencil and snapped in clean in half, giving him a smirk as she did so. He widened his eyes and sunk lower in his seat as Rose got up from her desk to throw away the pencil. Just as she was about to sit down, the door to the classroom opened, and the Dean's assistant, an upper classman named Nadia appeared, with a small piece of paper in her hands. Rose knew too well what was coming.  
  
"Excuse the interruption, but I need Rose Cole." Nadia said. She had gotten very used to saying these lines just about once a week now, ever since the school year had started.  
  
"Here I am!" Rose said cheerfully, despite the fact her stomach was turning. She wasn't worried about seeing the Dean...what she was really worried about was how much her mom and dad would yell at her when she came home with a behavior dermit slip!  
  
Nadia crumbled up the piece of paper in her hands and bounced it off of Rose's head to the trashcan. "Come on." She said, and turned to leave. Rose looked back once more and saw Sakura, her best friend, giving her a small wave. Rose waved back and left the room. As soon as she closed the door, she could hear Miss Adams begin to drone on once again.  
  
"Hi Nadia." Rose said. "And how are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Nadia said in a much more friendly tone then she had used in the classroom. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"Oh...got in a fight at lunch." Rose said, tweeking her ponytail. "This time though, it wasn't my fault."  
  
"Oh?" Nadia asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Rose explained. "There was this creepy upper classman talking about really controversal stuff at my table, and when I asked him to stop, he got all huffy on me and started preaching about all of this Cult of Kefka crap to me. So, I decked him."  
  
"Rose..." Nadia trailed off and shook her head. "I'm not surprised...but are you sure he wasn't just joking?"  
  
"He wasn't, I could tell by how dark his eyes got when he was talking about it." Rose replied, and felt a shiver go down her spine. "It was really creepy, and Sakura was getting scared. That's why I asked him to stop in the first place."  
  
"Sakura...oh, Sakura Himitsu? Isn't she a Dean's assistant too?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's also my best friend." Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'm not going to let anyone...mess with her."  
  
"...." Nadia didn't say anything but just sighed. Before entering the Dean's office, she stopped her freshman friend and looked her over.  
  
"Straighten out your uniform." Nadia said, but before Rose could, she did it for her. First, she brushed off the short sleeves of Rose's white blouse, and then straightened the deep green tie that was under the deep navy vest, and finally, brushed off the matching deep navy skirt. Rose helped a little by pulling up her knee socks.  
  
"Thank Nadia, you always take care of me." Rose grinned. Nadia smiled and tugged on her long brown ponytail.  
  
"Get inside, punk." She said in a mocking voice, and opened the door. Rose did a quick bow before scrambling in, and nearly jumped when Nadia slammed it behind her.  
  
"Welcome back, Miss Cole." The Dean said from behind his desk. Rose swallowed any pride mixed with fear that she might have had and faced the Dean. He was literally sitting in shadows behind his desk, as his blinds were drawn, but Rose could already tell that he was mad without seeing his facial expression. Before he could tell her, Rose took a chair, pulled it up infront of the desk, and promptly sat down. This was like routine to her now.  
  
"H-Hi there, Mr. Tidus." Rose said, trying to speak in her more formal voice that she hardly ever used. The Dean then leaned over his desk, and Rose gulped. She was right. He WAS mad.  
  
"I understand that you...punched someone out in lunch today?" Mr. Tidus asked slowly. Rose laughed nervously.  
  
"Umm....yeah!"  
  
"Why, Miss Cole?"  
  
"He was being a creep to my friend."  
  
"I see. And did he physically harm her in any way?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"But yet, you felt the need to get physical with him?"  
  
"He totally had it coming, and it was the only thing that would shut him up." Rose leaned back in her chair and furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"But that's no excuse..." Mr. Tidus trailed off and folded his hands together. "You, of all people, should know better. You have been in this office countless times for fighting. When is it going to sink in your mind that it is going to get you no where? Are you asking to be suspended?"  
  
Rose gulped. She could immagine her mother screaming as he spoke.  
  
"WHAT?! You got SUSPENDED?! ROSE CHERE COLE!" Rose closed her eyes and pushed the image out of her head. Her mother got so scary when she yelled, she didn't need anything else to keep her daughter's attention. Of course, her mother yelled very rarely, but even so, when she did, it was bad.   
  
"Are you listening to me?" Mr. Tidus demanded. Rose blinked and nodded.  
  
"Yessssssssir!"  
  
"I'm giving you one more chance. Besides, after this dermit slip, if you get one more..." Mr. Tidus pulled one out of his desk and began to write on it furiously, "You will be suspended, by our school's code. Suspended permantely, I might add." Rose tried not to squirm as he said that. "What do they called being suspended forever?"  
  
"Erm, that would be expelled." Rose said.  
  
"Right, good that you learn something while you are here." That little remark made Rose use all her strength not the backhand Mr. Tidus. She was a straight-A student, and she knew how to learn. Mr. Tidus slipped her the evil piece of paper and put a copy of it in his desk. "Have your parents sign it and bring it back Monday."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Tidus." Rose said, and stood up. Right then, the dismissal bell for the end of the school day rang.  
  
"Have a nice day." Mr. Tidus said cooly, and Rose ran out of there faster then a speeding bullet, tucking the dermit in her breast pocket. On the way to her locker, she ran into yet another creep at her private school, Northridge Academy. The creep was her little twin brother, (younger by a few minutes, of course) Matt. Matt looked her up and down and ran his fingers through his rich blonde hair, smirking.  
  
"You got in trouble again, didn't you?" He demanded, his ice blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Erm, no." Rose lied, and he laughed.  
  
"Yes you did, because you never pass me in this hallway unless you are coming from the Dean's office." Matt noted, and Rose nearly fell over in embarassment. Matt swung his Northridge Academy bookbag over his shoulder, and grinned.  
  
"Mom and Dad are going to grill you."  
  
"No they won't." Rose said hopefully, her brown eyes staring past Matt to look for someone else she could possibly escape to.  
  
"Well, I'm going home now." Matt said. "I guess you're walking with Sakura?"  
  
"Duh." Rose snapped, and pushed him out of the way as she ran down the hall.  
  
"Busted!" Matt yelled after her, and Rose let out a growl. Sometimes, she really couldn't stand him. They were as opposite as people could get, and she could hardly believe they were twins. Matt was such a little priss, always polite when adults were around, but as soon as they were gone, he slipped back in his snotty attitude. He was a straight-A student like Rose, only for some reason, he still seemed to excel more then her when it came to school work. He always had a girlfriend, because for some reason, girls found him attractive. Rose tried not to gag as she thought about that.  
  
"Rose-Chan!" A cheerful voice exclaimed as Rose was trying to open her locker.   
  
"Hi Sakura-Chan." Rose said, knowing it was her instantly, and pulled open the locker door. Sakura peered over her shoulder as she tried to find her own bookbag.  
  
"You look angry." Sakura noted as Rose slammed her locker door shut.  
  
"It's just Matt." Rose said, and began to exit out of the school. Sakura followed, trying to keep up with Rose's long strides.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him." Sakura smiled. "He's just doing it to make you mad. He must be very in awe of his big sister."  
  
"Awe? Right." Rose snapped. "He's better then me at everything. He even looks better then me, and we're twins!!"  
  
"You're very beautiful." Sakura commented, and took Rose's hand. "For someone our age, you sure look grown up. That is where you and your brother both shine. You are a pair of beautiful twins." Sakura smiled, and Rose relaxed a little. Sakura always knew what to say to calm her down. She squeezed Sakura's hand lightly, and let it drop.  
  
"Besides..." Sakura smiled more. "You know you can fight better then him in a heartbeat. You are one of the most skilled martial artists and swordswomen at our entire school!"  
  
"I guess you're right!" Rose grinned, and let out a loud yawn and stretched. "I could kick his ass."  
  
"That....is not exactly what I meant." Sakura giggled. "So, what happened with the Dean?"  
  
Rose told Sakura all about her adventure with the Dean until they came to where Rose lived, a tiny village named Kholingen. Sakura lived in a home further west from the village, so they would be parting ways here.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, maybe, if your parents do not keep you from having company." Sakura said.  
  
"I'll make Matt tell you if we have to cancel hanging out." Rose said. Sakura waved as she began to walk away.  
  
"Bye-bye!" She called, and Rose waved back, staring after her a few moments as she walked further and further out of sight.  
  
Sakura had always been a good friend to Rose, ever since they met on the first day of private High School. Sakura came from a rich family, and Rose did not like her too well from Elementary and Middle School.   
  
But on the first day of High School, Sakura had been being picked on by a couple of nasty upperclassmen after school. They had pressed the poor girl up against a wall, and although Rose never actually found out what they were doing, she still happened to walk by and see them. Angry, she kicked the ass of every single one of them until they fled with their tails between their legs, and finally noticed that the girl she had rescued was Sakura Himitsu, the very rich 'brat' from her former private schools. It was an awkard way to make first introductions, but the two had become the best of friends ever since.  
  
Rose thought Sakura was beautiful. She was tall too, not as tall as Rose, but had a lovely light complexion and very pretty green eyes that were brought out nicely by the green tie on their school uniform. Her hair was a deep black, always glossy, long, and straight. It always looked the best when she held it back with a simple headband. Sakura had a soft voice and a laugh that resembled a small ringing bell. Personality wise, she and Rose were opposites and complimented each other perfectly.  
  
Rose sighed and pulled the dermit out of her pocket as she walked through the tiny village to her home in the very northern point of town. Matt might have already went home and ratted her out, although, since it was a Friday, she had hope that Matt was hanging out at the general store in town. Lately, he had been pursuing the man's daughter who worked there on Fridays after school, and he didn't come home until dinner.   
  
Opening the door to their house, Rose slipped off her shoes and looked around. No one appeared to be home, which was weird. Rose's mom was always home after school, especially now since that her dad was out on a trip and it was just her, Mom, and Matt.  
  
Rose walked into the kitchen, but no one was there. She peered out of the window in the kitchen to the backyard, but no one was there either except Alex, the family chocobo. Alex was sleeping peacefully in the sun, as it was springtime now, and the days were getting warmer. Rose retreated back into the living room area and went down the hall to the bathroom. No one was in there. The bedroom door of her parent's room was wide open, and her mom was not in there either.  
  
"Mom!" Rose called, and peeked in the bathroom. "Mom? Matt?" She walked over to Matt's tidy bedroom, and looked inside. Nothing.  
  
"Weird..." Rose murmured, and bit her lip. She was actually worried now. Even if her mom had left for some reason, she always left a note in the kitchen. Rose sighed and decided to go down back into town and find Matt. But first, she just had to change out of her uncomfortable uniform into something more casual. Rose went further down the hall to the extention of the house they had to build when Rose and Matt needed seperate bedrooms, and opened her door. However, when she saw what was waiting for her, she gasped and dropped her bookbag to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do you think? Am I worthy of a review? *big cheesy smile* Pleeeeeease? 


	2. --Surprise!--

Chapter 2- Surprise!  
  
Rose looked about her bedroom and smiled brightly. Her bed was covered in confetti, wrapped presents, and colorful ribbon. Balloons were blown up and hanging by her ceiling, and a huge banner hanging on her wall read:  
  
Happy Birthday Rose!  
  
"Awesome baby!" Rose exclaimed. Of course, she had known it was her and Matt's 15th birthdays today, but unlike Matt, she had not flaunted it around school all day. She remembered how that morning in school Matt's locker had been surrounded by many girls all giggling and giving him cookies or presents. Although most of Rose's friends brought her presents too, the thought that it was Rose's birthday as well as Matt's was forgotten by the end of morning classes. Sakura had wished her a happy birthday too, and promised to bring a gift on Saturday, which was tomorrow. That was why she was coming over.  
  
Rose was about to dive into the presents, when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Whirling around, she saw both her mom and dad, smiling at her.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" Rose exclaimed, and hugged them both tightly. "Dad, I thought that you were out on a trip!"  
  
"Well, I came home earlier than planned so I could be with you and Matt." Locke replied, grinning.   
  
"Happy Birthday dear." Celes said, kissing Rose's forehead.  
  
"Yes, Happy Birthday." Locke added, and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Where were you guys?" Rose asked, looking first at Locke, and then to Celes.  
  
"Sorry, we were at the carrier pidgeon post for a moment." Celes said. "I didn't expect you home so early today."  
  
"Well, Saukra and I walked fast, because she had to get home to meet up with her parents to go to Jidoor." I replied. "They wouldn't wait for her otherwise."  
  
"Oh, I see." Locke said, and tugged on Rose's ponytail. "And just where is your brother?"  
  
"He left ahead of me at school and probably went down to the general store to flirt with the girl there." Rose replied. "Did you decorate his room too?"  
  
"Of course, but you know your brother, if too much is out of place, he'll throw a fit." Locke joked. "So we didn't do too much to his precious room."  
  
"Will you run down and fetch Matt?" Celes asked. Rose nodded, and was about to leave, when Celes stopped her and took the dermit out of Rose's hand.  
  
"What's this, a note from a boyfriend?" She teased, and Rose tried to slip away without her answering as she was unfolding it. She had made it as far as the living room, when Celes suddenly cried "ROSE CHERE COLE!"  
  
"Uh oh." Rose gulped, and a few seconds later, both Locke and Celes appeared, Celes red and scowling.  
  
"Um, I can explain..." Rose began.  
  
"And how are you going to explain punching a boy out at school?" Celes growled, but Locke placed his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down dear." He said, and kissed her temple. "Lets listen to her first."  
  
"It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't get these so often..." Celes trailed off, and looked at Rose. "Well, young lady? Unless you want to be grounded for your birthday, you had better give us a good story."  
  
"There was this guy at lunch who was talking about stuff that was making Sakura upset." Rose said. "I asked him to stop nicely, and he wouldn't, he just got worse. Sakura got so disturbed, she had to leave lunch, so I punched him so he would shut his hole!"  
  
"What in the world was he talking about?" Locke asked, now massaging Celes' shoulders so that she wouldn't have any more angry outbursts.  
  
"Something called the Cult of Kefka." Rose said, and shivered just hearing the name. "I don't know what it is all about, but the boy kept talking about them making sacrifices and reviving magic into the world so that they could torture their enemies! When I asked him to quit talkin' about it, he asked me if I wanted to join, and showed me the weird circle with a K inscribed in his arm that he had done. He said that anyone who was in it had to carve that into their body, and..."  
  
"That's enough." Celes said firmly, and Rose looked up at her.  
  
"I can see why you got mad." Celes said, her tone softening. "But Rose, just because an idiot like him was talking about that stuff, didn't mean you had to take action. You should have just got up and walked away, like Sakura."  
  
"But Mom..."  
  
"Your mother is right dear. We didn't teach you the skills you know to hurt others, it was meant for self-defense only. You have to start taking responsibility for your actions." Locke sighed.  
  
"Besides, dear, you're growing up." Celes said. "You're a young woman now, and..."  
  
"Oh, Mom, don't lecture me on that." Rose protested. "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I have to start settling down and behaving myself so that some pretty boy will swoop by and try to marry me!"  
  
"That's not what I meant at all." Celes said. "I know you don't have to do any of those things, because I taught you that you didn't have to practice your lifestyle like that unless it was what you wanted. When I was your age, I wasn't thinking about marriage or boys either. I was simply putting a little more effort into growing up then you are now. All your father and I are asking is that you try harder, because you are a young lady now, and not some 5 year old." Rose sighed and nodded.  
  
"You're right, I should try harder. And next time, I will, alright? I will walk away with Sakura."  
  
"Good girl." Locke said, smiling again. "Now, go and get Matt, and we'll sign this and forget about it for the night."  
  
"Erm, what your father means is, don't forget about your lesson, but have fun." Celes corrected, and Rose smiled.  
  
"Sure thing Mom. Bye!" With that, Rose took off out of the house before Locke or Celes could get in another word. Celes sighed and closed the door behind Rose, leaning against it.  
  
"Are you worried?" Locke asked softly, approaching her.  
  
"I can't help but feel a little worried." Celes said, and looked up at him. "I mean...have you heard anything about...the Cult of Kefka since..."  
  
"Shssssh." Locke said softly, pressing a finger to her lips. "Celes...I think we are both forgetting that they are teenagers now. Rumors like this fly around school faster then chocobos in a race. This stuff amuses them." Celes took Locke's hand from her face and held it down.  
  
"But, Locke...I don't want to have to explain to Rose and Matt about Kefka. I didn't want to have to tell them anything until they were much older..."  
  
"I don't want to either." Locke said. "Lets give this a few days. I'm sure by the time school is over on Monday, Rose will be telling us about something else bizzare she heard in school, and this Cult of Kefka thing will be out of everyone's minds. Even if the cult was real, do you really think they would have the ability to keep quiet and stay out of the news this long? I don't think it's very believable."  
  
".....You're right." Celes smiled, and Locke kissed her gently on the nose and held her hips. "Maybe I should start acting my age and stop believing everything that I hear too."  
  
"Nah...you're aloud to act young...you're only 33." Locke smirked, and kissed her again, and then moved to her lips. Celes giggled and kissed back.  
  
"But you're not." She said, and gently slapped his hands away from her hips. "You're older, and I say you need to go and set up the cake and plates for Matt and Rose when they come home." Locke pouted and backed off.  
  
"Only by 7 years...!" He protested as Celes pushed him into the kitchen.  
  
"Locke Cole, you wonder why our children are so unruly? Look at their father!" Celes teased as she plopped down in a chair and watched him get out plates and silverwear.  
  
"I think that it would be easier to control myself if I didn't have such a sexy young woman by my side all the time." Locke smirked as he came over to the table and set the plates down. He was about to lean in and kiss her, when she held up her hand and blocked him, smiling.  
  
"You can look, but you can't touch until tomorrow night." Celes said, and smiled.  
  
"Oh, you mean at the twins' surprise birthday party tomorrow night at Figaro Palace? Celes, you naughty girl!"  
  
"Well, Locke, they'll have the Chancellor to look after them, so..." Celes smiled more and winked. "Now, hurry up and get out the cake!"  
  
"Oh, right!" Locke said, snapping out of his lovely daydream of Celes and retreating into the pantry where the cake was hidden.  
  
**********  
  
"Awww, Rose, you really didn't have to drag me out of there like you did." Matt snapped as the two walked slowly back home from the general store.  
  
"Yes I did, Matt. You would just not shut up! You kept going on and on...I bet that the girl was so bored, she was greatful that you left."  
  
"Whatever!" Matt smirked. "Anyway, did you get in big trouble?"  
  
"No." Rose snapped. "I just had to promise to never do it again." Matt let out a small snicker when Rose suddenly remembered something and put on a serious face.  
  
"Hey, Matt..."   
  
"Yeah?" Matt turned to his sister and blinked.   
  
"Have you ever heard of the Cult of Kefka?"  
  
"What!? Rose, don't tell me you're..."  
  
"No, no, I'm not in it or anything like that Matt. I mean, have you just ever heard of it?"  
  
"Of course I have. Who hasn't? That's a group of loons that worship some freaky clown-faced guy named Kefka Palazzo. He's dead now though. However, I guess his followers are still at large, because all they talk about is reviving magic or these creatures called Espers so that they can make sacrifices and extract their revenge on their past enemies."  
  
"Past enemies? Who are those?" Rose questioned.  
  
"Well, before we were born, there was the huge organization of people called the Empire that totally ruled over the world with force and fear. Kefka used to be a general for them. The Empire would slaughter anyone who got in their way of domination, and even just innocent folks to raise the deathcount. The generals of the armies were the worst though, which explains Kefka's nature. Anyway, he broke away from the Empire, and made them his enemies, as well as the people the Empire were fighting against."  
  
"That means Kefka's enemies were the entire world!" Rose cried.  
  
"Exactly." Matt said, and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's why he was so dangerous. No one knows exactly what happened to him though. At the time of his death, he traumatized the entire world with this specatcular beam of light called the "Light of Judegement." Those who wern't killed instantly suffered a major memory lapse. It was because of Kefka that the world is like it is today...."  
  
Rose looked around her small, quiet village and realized Matt's point. The grass and flowers growing about them were not as bright as perhaps they could have been. The sky was always a dull blue, because of heavy dust that was in the air. The major oceans of the world were also tinted from dust and full of debreis. Everything was faded.  
  
"A lot of old books or records might have been able to describe for us what the world used to be like before we were born." Matt told her. "But they are either destroyed or well hidden. If what some of the books I have read are true, then our world used to be radically different."  
  
Rose sighed and looked down at her feet. "So you learned all of this from reading?"  
  
"Mostly." Matt said. "Some people tell stories too, but you can never tell if they are true or not. That's why I love history, and want to be a historian. Searching for the past is almost as exciting as the treasures Dad searches for."  
  
"Then Matt, do you know, if something like that will ever happen again?" Rose asked, her tone a little scared. This surprised Matt, and he gave his sister a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry Rose, nothing like that can surely ever happen again. There is no magic, no Espers, and best of all, no one from the Empire appears to be alive anymore."  
  
"Thank God." Rose said, and smiled back. "Can you imagine? We might all be dead if people from the Empire were still alive, especially one of those vicious generals like Kefka was!"  
  
"Yeah, I absolutely hate the Empire, just from reading about them." Matt muttered. "I bet they killed at least someone who might have been one of our ancestors, and besides that, they killed history." Rose's heart froze in her chest. Matt had a good point. What would have happened if their mom and dad had been hurt by the Empire? Rose instantly wondered how many future generations of children had been killed in the Empire's reign along with those who actually died.  
  
"I'm glad Mom and Dad wern't hurt by the Empire." Rose added. "Or else, we wouldn't be around! But, I kind of wish I could have been alive during the reign of the Empire."  
  
"Why's that?" Matt asked as they approached their doorstep. Rose held out her fist and smirked.  
  
"Because then finally, I would have an excuse to kick some ass!" She exclaimed. "I could show a general or two Rose Chere Cole's "Fist of Judgement!" Ha-Ha-Ha!" Matt shook his head as the door opened and Celes popped her head out to see what was so funny.  
  
"Hey you two, what took you so long?" She asked, and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Matt was just taking forever to leave." Rose said, and hugged Celes. Celes blinked and looked down at Rose.  
  
"You ok dear?" Celes asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mom...I don't know...Thank you for the surprise in my room....and...just thanks for being here for us." Celes' face flushed over with happiness as she hugged her back. Rose burried her head in Celes' shoulder and sighed. She was suddenly very greatful for her mom and dad, greatful that they had made it alive from their devastating past.  
  
That's why Mom and Dad probably never talk about when they were younger. Rose thought. Because, I am sure that it was just too painful for them. But that's ok. I love them anyway. I love Matt too. I'll protect them all no matter what happens, no matter what may be in our futures, or mom and dad's past...  
  
To be continued 


	3. --Sakura's House--

Author's Note: Dear Kat, thank you for the name of Matt's friend! I find it most appropriate....  
  
Chapter 3- Sakura's House  
  
That evening was hot and sticky, and Rose couldn't sleep. For one thing, she was excited because Locke and Celes had announced to her and Matt that they would be spending all of tomorrow at Edgar and Terra's place, and they could each bring a friend. It was always fun going to Figaro Castle, mainly because it was huge and well...not boring like Kholingen. Plus, Edgar and Terra's kids were awesome, at least in Rose's opinion. All but one of their 6 children were adopted. The five that wern't were orphans that Terra had adopted long before she and Edgar got married, and they were all grown-ups with the exception of one guy named Lance, who was 16. The other non-grown-up in the family was Princess Renea, Edgar and Terra's only birth daughter. She was 13, and was very cool. Renea and Lance were also the only children who lived in the palace...the other 4 were scattered across the continent but always came home for parties and celebrations. Rose and Matt knew them pretty well too.  
  
But another more haunting reason Rose couldn't fall asleep was because she was still worrying about the Cult of Kefka. Yes, Matt had told her not to worry at all, but for some reason, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something terrible might happen.  
  
"Why am I worrying about this?" Rose asked her ceiling. "It's my birthday! And tomorrow, I'm going to invite Sakura over so we can both hang out with Renea and Lance! There is nothing to be sad about. Besides...I'm 15 now...and I can't be worrying about stupid stories at school."  
  
With that, Rose burried her head deep in her pillow and smiled, closing her eyes. She couldn't wait!  
  
The next morning, Celes woke Rose up and went into her closet to find her an outfit to wear while Rose was sitting in bed and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Mooooom, I can dress myself!" Rose yawned as she lazily crawled out of bed.   
  
"I know honey, but I just wanted to suggest something for today." Celes said, continuing to dig. Rose's closet was not exactly organized.  
  
"Why? It's not a big deal....We haven't had to dress up like this before." Rose protested. "It's just Lance and Renea."  
  
"Well, what do you think of this?" Celes asked as she pulled out a light blue sundress and held it up to Rose's frame. Rose made a face and took it.  
  
"Alright mom, anything you say!" Rose said, and tossed it on the bed. "I have to get dressed and hurry over to Sakura's to ask her to come over early so she can come with us."  
  
"Alright, but you had best hurry up." Celes said, and put her hands on her hips. "Make sure Sakura is over here by the time Matt's friend is too, so we can leave as soon as possible."   
  
"Who is Matt bringing?" Rose asked as she began to pull off her pajama bottoms and top. She stared in her mirror to adjust her bra and then slipped on the sundress, smoothing it down.  
  
"I'm not sure." Celes said, and shrugged. Rose began to dig in her closet for a pair of matching shoes.  
  
"I'm sure it is one of his annyoing snotty friends that will end up challenging me to a fight by the end of the day." Rose commented from the floor.  
  
"A fight?" Celes asked worriedly.  
  
"All of his friends end up doing that at once point or another." Rose said, finding a pair of patent leather white mary janes and strapping them on. "They all think that they can beat me and become friends with Matt just so they can try."  
  
"Oh Rose." Celes shook her head. "You have an interesting way of seeing things."  
  
"The truthful way!" Rose cried and jumped up, running a brush through her hair. She grabbed a blue ribbon and swept her hair back up into a ponytail, and then stood back to look at herself. She wasn't a beauty queen, but it was good enough.  
  
"Hurry back." Celes said.  
  
"I will Mom." Rose said, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before brushing past her and running out of the house. She pounded down the main street of Kholingen and soon had left the town, heading west for Sakura's place. She really loathed running in dress shoes though. She also hated dresses. It was bad enough she was in a skirt 5 days of the week for school, and she considered a sundress torture. She always had to worry about whether pervert boys at who were watching her fight could see her panties when she was doing her kicks and flips, and moving around.  
  
"I miss my pants..." Rose sniffled as she continued to run.  
  
When she finally arrived at Sakura's mansion of a home practically in the middle of nowhere, she rushed up the front steps and hurriedly knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door opened, and there was Sakura herself, dressed in a white tea dress that reached her knees and swished when she moved. Pretty lace lined her colar and cuffs, and a light pink bow was tied at her waist on her back and a matching one in her hair. This was the way that Sakura dressed everyday.  
  
"Hi Rose!" Sakura smiled, and opened the door wider. "Goodness, you look nice! But you also look out of breath. Is there an emergency?"  
  
"No...not really..." Rose panted. "But, I wanted to know if you could come over early today. Mom and Dad are taking me and Matt to Figaro Palace, and we're gonna end up spending the night. Mom said I could invite you if I wanted."  
  
"Oh, how lovely!" Sakura exclaimed. "Come in while I ask my mother, would you?"   
  
"Sure." Rose said and stepped inside the marble hallway. Sakura hurried away into another room, and Rose let out a yawn and leaned against a wall. Sakura's house was too fancy for her comfort. Everywhere she turned, there was something rare or breakable. It was no wonder that Sakura was graceful...you practically had to tiptoe through the house as it was.  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura's mother came in the hall where Rose was and smiled.  
  
"Hi dear." She said, and Rose did a quick bow.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Himitsu." Rose said.  
  
"Sakura will be out in a few moments, she's packing a small bag of over night supplies and getting your birthday gift." Mrs. Himitsu said, and smiled, reaching out to tuck some lose hair behind Rose's ears.  
  
"You have lovely ears." She commented, and Rose raised her eyebrows. "Sakura's gift will be perfect." She pulled her hand away, and it was then that Rose noticed something red and almost scratched on Mrs. Himitsu's hand. She was about to look closer and question about it, when Sakura came in.  
  
"Oh Mother, you gave it away!" Sakura protested as she entered, swinging her bag over her shoulder.   
  
"Oh did I? I'm sorry dear, but I didn't exactly." Mrs. Himitsu said, and Rose tried to look at her hand again. It had slipped under the long sleeve of Mrs. Himitsu's dress. Sakura poked Rose on the shoulder, and Rose quickly snapped out of it and looked at her friend.  
  
"I am ready!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Becareful dear!" Mrs. Himitsu said, and kissed Sakura on the cheek.   
  
"I will Mother." Sakura said, and waved as she pulled Rose out of the house.  
  
"Bye!" Rose exclaimed, and waved also. But instead of waving back, Mrs. Himitsu just nodded and closed the door behind them. Rose and Sakura started to run back to Kholingen, without saying much.  
  
".....Sakura?" Rose finally asked, and Sakura turned to her.  
  
"Yes, Rose-chan?" She replied.  
  
"I saw a weird mark on your mother's hand today." Rose said. "It looked like a bad scratch. Did she get hurt or something?"  
  
"I noticed it as well, but she has not said anything to me." Sakura said. "But...the truth is, both Mom and Dad have been acting funny for the past few weeks. Dad went away on a business trip, but this one has lasted much longer then a normal one, and would you believe it, my mother almost wouldn't let me come with you to Figaro!"  
  
"What, why?" Rose asked. Mrs. Himitsu had never had anything against her before, as far as she knew.  
  
"I'm not sure." She said. "She muttered something under her breath that didn't make much sense to me, but I finally convinced her to let me join you."   
  
".....Weird." Rose said softly, and looked up at the sky.  
  
"But lets not worry about it." Sakura said, and pulled a small box out of her bag. "This is for you. Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks!" Rose grinned. "Can I open it now?"  
  
"Of course!" Sakura said, and smiled. Rose unwrapped the gift and dropped the wrapping on the ground, letting the wind carry it away. She pulled the lid off the small box that was now in her hands, and gasped.   
  
Set inside was a silver necklace with a crystal charm on it that was the shape of a heart and had the initials R.C. carved in it. Also, to match, was a pair of small crystal heart earrings for Rose's pierced ears.  
  
"Oh, Sakura..." Rose trailed off.  
  
"Look, see, I have a matching set!" Sakura grinned, and pointed to her ear and neck. On her ears were identical earrings and around her neck was the same necklace, only with her initials S.H. on the front. Rose smiled and hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"This is so pretty...thank you!" Rose exclaimed. "I'll put them on as soon as we get home!"  
  
"I was hoping you would like them." Sakura said. "I wanted to personalize your gift somehow."  
  
"And you did a great job." Rose said, and giggled. "Thanks again!"  
  
The two made it back to Rose's house, and escaped into Rose's room. Rose jumped on the bed and stretched out, letting out a yawn. Sakura set her bag down on the floor, and sat down also.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Soon, hopefully." Rose replied. "With Matt and his prissy friend here, I bet it will take twice as long to leave as usual. Matt loves to show off to Renea."  
  
"You mean, the Princess of Figaro?" Sakura asked. "But she's younger then you guys!"  
  
"Well, that has never stopped him before." Rose said, and they both burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, lets put on your necklace!" Sakura exclaimed. She took Rose's gift and opened it, pulling out the silver necklace and gently fastening it around Rose's neck. Rose looked down at her chest and grinned. The necklace fit nicely, falling right above the neckline on her dress.   
  
"Look!" Sakura smiled as she reached over on Rose's nightstand and pulled up a small hand mirror to show her. Rose smiled at her reflection and looked to Sakura. "Here, put in your earrings too!" Rose did so, and flashed a smile.  
  
"Rose, Sakura!" Celes called from the living room. "Time to go!"  
  
"Alright!" Rose called back, and stood up. "Finally...!" She grabbed Sakura's hand and opened her door.  
  
Sakura and Rose left the room, and met up with Matt, his friend Rose didn't recognize, Locke, and Celes. Matt's friend looked at Rose and Sakura, holding hands, and smirked, whispering something to Matt. Matt's eyes widened and he slapped his friend on the back of the head.  
  
"Don't say stuff like that!" He cried, and his friend laughed. Locke and Celes were paying no attention, because they were semi-arguing over which route to Figaro would be the quickest to go.  
  
"You got something to say?" Rose smirked, and grabbed him by the colar.  
  
"Ack!" He cried. "Ummmmm....!"  
  
"What are you kids doing?" Locke asked absentmindedly as he and Celes were now looking over a map.  
  
"Making intro...DUCTions!" Matt's friend choked out as Rose smirked and pulled his colar tighter. "Hi girls, I'm Jack!"  
  
"Hello Jack." Rose said sweetly, and released her grip. Sakura giggled and said nothing. "Nice friend you have here, Matt..."  
  
"Erm." Was all Matt said in reply.   
  
"Alright, now we've got it!" Celes exclaimed, and folded up their map. "Jack, did you and Matt walk over to town and rent out those chocobos we needed?"  
  
"Yes Mom." Matt said. "Come on Jack, lets get the one we picked out!" With that, the two boys ran outside, and Rose rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mom, Dad, can me and Sakura have Alex?" Rose asked, and Celes nodded.  
  
"Yes, we'd rather you ride a chocobo you are familiar with." She said, and Rose grinned. "Alright! Come on, Sakura-Chan!" Rose and Sakura went outside also, and began to attatch their overnight bags to Alex's saddle. Alex kneeled down as Rose got on first, and then Sakura behind her. Rose grabbed Alex's reins and made sure they were on nice and tight.  
  
"I...have never rode one of these before." Sakura said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, Alex is a good boy." Rose said, patting him on the head. "He'll go as fast or slow as I tell him to, ok?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura said.  
  
"Just make sure you hold onto me tightly." Rose added. "Just incase Alex gets scared and tries to knock you off."  
  
"Oh, alright!" Sakura added, turning white. She gently patted Alex's side, murmuring "Good boy, gooood boy...."  
  
A few moments later, Locke and Celes came outside, locking the house behind them and getting on the last chocobo that was standing in the yard. It was easy to tell it was a rental because of the red colar around its neck, just like the one around Matt and Jack's chocobo.  
  
"Now, just make sure to follow us at all times, ok?" Locke called from his and Celes' chocobo. "If you need to stop and rest, tell us."  
  
"Yes!" All four of the kids said in unison. Rose felt Sakura's grip around her waist tighten before Alex had even taken a step forward. Rose smiled to herself and tried not to laugh thinking about how hard a 'country life' like hers would be for the spoiled Sakura. She knew she would feel right at home at Figaro Castle.  
  
But suddenly, Rose remembered how Sakura's parents had almost not let her go, and how Sakura had said they had been acting funny lately. Rose looked back at Sakura, who was giving a glare in Jack's direction. Jack was smirking and making kissy lips, and Matt was trying to calm him down. Rose sighed a little and looked down at her hands that were gripping Alex's reins.  
  
She suddenly found herself very worried about her best friend. 


	4. --Protecting What You Love--

Chapter 4- Protecting What You Love  
  
"Lance! Is everything ready?"  
  
"I think so!" A young man replied, and climbed down from a small ladder after adjusting a streamer on the wall. A small girl ran over to him from the other side of the massive Figaro Ballroom, and investigated the streamers for herself. Giving him a slight nod of approval, he let out a sigh of relief and collapsed in a chair. His sister was the expert when it came to things like this, and luckily for him, she wasn't going to make him do it over again! All those streamers...  
  
The girl blew a loose strand of sea-green hair out of her blue eyes and put her hands on her hips, as if she were in thought. The boy looked at her and put on a little smile.   
  
"Something up, Renea?" He asked. "You've got that spaced out look in your eyes."  
  
"No...I'm just thinking about what dress I should wear for when the Coles come." Renea said. For now, she was in a simple dressing gown thaty could easily be moved around in for all the decorating she and Lance had to decorate. Lance made a face and pushed up the sleeves of his scarlet royal robes.  
  
"It's just Rose and Matt...Oh, and their friends." Lance said. "Unless you want to show off, which is rude anyway!"  
  
"I don't show off!" Renea protested. "It's just cause..." She smiled a little and hugged herself. "...Matt is going to be here..." Lance nearly fell off his chair in shock.  
  
"Matt!?" He cried. "You like MATT?"  
  
"Of course, I have for a long time now." Renea said, making a face at her older brother. "I mean, what is there not to like? He's handsome, smart, strong..."  
  
"I agree with most of those things, but still...it's MATT!" Lance protested. "We've known him out entire lives!"  
  
"I know!" Renea squealed, clapping her hands together. "And I can't believe it has taken me this long to realize all of his qualities!" Lance rolled his eyes and slid off of the chair, stretching and yawning.  
  
"So, when are our other siblings coming?" He asked, hoping the change the subject from Matt's dating potential.  
  
"Well...Elizabeth should be here soon, but her husband can't come with her, because he couldn't get off of work...Tiana and Alexis will be coming in together at noon, and Jaymes' husband is taking her here by chocobo since she is too pregnant to walk, so they should be here soon as well." Renea suddenly began to giggle, and Lance looked at her funny.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Elizabeth, Tiana, Alexis, Jaymes, and me!" Renea exclaimed. "All girls! Don't you feel weird being the only Figaro man, Lance?" Lance made a face and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Better then being some wussy princess." He commented slyly, and began to walk away. Renea turned red and began to jump up and down.   
  
"Laaaance, you take that BACK!" She cried. Suddenly, Terra appeared in the doorway of the ballroom and blinked at seeing her daughter jumping up and down in her dressing robes.  
  
"Erm, Renea dear?" Terra asked, and Renea stopped, looking at her beautiful mother. She turned red and ran over to her, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yes mother?" She asked, and Terra took her by the hand.  
  
"Time...for you to get dressed." Terra smiled a little. "If you put all that energy into other things, you would become a well-rounded woman, you know."   
  
"Mother, I already am well-rounded." Renea smiled. "And I've found a new guy that I am interested in..." They began walking to Renea's bed chamber, and Renea whispered her new love to Terra. Terra widened her eyes and giggled, squeazing her daughter's hand.  
  
"I think he's handsome too!" She said, and Renea grinned.   
  
"So, what should I wear so that I can look pretty for him?" Renea asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, lets see what's in your wardrobe..." Terra began as they walked into the little Princess' room and shut the door behind them.  
  
**********  
  
Rose felt a sharp tug on the back of her head and let out a yelp as Alex continued to trot along on the path they were taking to Figaro. She and Sakura were the last ones in line, because Alex kept stopping at the sides of the path to chew on greens and grass that were growing there.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing?" Rose asked.  
  
"I'm fixing your ponytail." Sakura said happily. "It wasn't very straight."  
  
"Aww, Sakura, it was fine already!" Rose protested.  
  
"You should wear your hair down instead." Sakura said, ignoring Rose's complaints. With that, she yanked out the ribbon in Rose's hair, letting it flow down and over her shoulders in soft waves. Rose grimaced and shook her head frantically back and forth to fan out her hair a bit. Sakura leaned her head on Rose's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"There, you look even prettier now." Sakura offered, and Rose looked back at her, her frown of discontent immediately going away when she saw her soft smile. Sakura was always at peace, and just her smile could calm Rose immediately...  
  
"WHOOOO, lookie here!" They both heard a shrill voice exclaim. "Now I know why you guys are behind everyone else!"  
  
Rose narrowed her eyes and looked ahead of them, only to see Jack looking back at her from his and Matt's chocobo and sticking out his tongue. Rose held up her right hand and flipped him off, and Matt turned around and hit Jack in the back of the head.  
  
"Cut it out man." Matt said, and turned back around.  
  
"Your ass is mine when we get to Figaro!" Rose yelled, praying her parents were too far ahead of them to hear her.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jack asked, and smiled. "As much as I wouldn't mind giving my ass to you, it's your friend back there that I'm more interested in!" Rose blinked and Sakura gasped, looking out at Jack over Rose's shoulder.  
  
"You've got to be joking!" Sakura cried, her cheeks reddened with a faint blush.  
  
"Oh, gross." Rose muttered, and then glared heavily at Jack. "Pull your airhead out of the sky, Jack, there is no way Sakura would go out with you!"  
  
"I bet she would!" Jack said, and winked at Sakura. "You're really cute, Sakura! I bet you've had a lot of boyfriends, huh?"  
  
"Oh my God." Sakura murmured, embarassed, and burried her head in Rose's shoulder. Rose could practically feel the hotness of Sakura's face through her dress, and realized how embarassed she really was.   
  
"You're going to get it!" Rose snapped, and Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Leave him alone..." She trailed off. "Maybe he will quit bugging us if I agree to go on a date with him. You can't get in a fight, Rose, your parents will get really mad, and you will get in a lot of trouble."   
  
"You can't give in to him." Rose said firmly. "He's a jerk, and he looks like he'll jump you the minute you agree to anything with him. Just stick with me this afternoon when we get to Figaro..."  
  
"Don't get yourself in trouble for me!" Sakura said softly, and Rose looked back at her, her eyes softening.  
  
"I promise not to do anything I don't want to do." Rose said, and smiled. "Now hold on, I'm going to speed us up so we can catch up to my mom and dad." Sakura tightened her grip on Rose's waist, and Rose gently kicked Alex's side, causing him to "WARK!" and speed up ahead of Jack and Matt. They soon reached Locke and Celes, and Rose could see Celes whispering something in Locke's ear and both of them burst out into soft laughter. Rose sighed and looked down at Sakura's hands around her waist.  
  
Mom and Dad...you guys don't have a care in the world, do you...?   
  
Rose bit her lower lip and cleared her throat loudly. Celes looked back at Rose and smiled.  
  
"Hi honey." She said. "We're almost there!"  
  
"I know Mom." Rose smiled a little. Celes looked to Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Is Sakura sleepy?" She asked, and Rose realized Sakura was still leaning on her shoulder. She didn't move an inch. Rose was guessing she wanted her blush to go away so no one would ask her about it.  
  
"Heh, yeah." Rose smiled, and Celes smiled back.  
  
"Cheer up dear." She said, and Rose blinked.  
  
"Mom...?" She asked.  
  
"I can tell you have a lot on your mind." Celes said, and softened her gaze. "You get the same look on your face that I do when I am concerned about something. You know, if there is something you want to talk about that's on your mind..."  
  
Mom...you're so understanding. Rose thought. You can read my emotions like a book. I'm so lucky to have you and Dad...but you guys don't need to be worrying and lecturing me over my emotions. Not today, when everyone is supposed to be happy...  
  
"Oh, I'm fine!" Rose smiled. "I was um...just thinking about Renea and Lance. It's been a while since we've seen them. I wonder if they look any different...?"  
  
"I immagine they might have changed a little." Celes said, and Rose nodded in agreement.  
  
"Celes dear, can you pull out the map?" Locke suddenly asked.  
  
"Ok." Celes said and turned away from Rose to get the map out. Rose looked out ahead of them and suddenly smiled.  
  
"I can see Figaro Castle!" She exclaimed. Sakura looked up and smiled brightly.  
  
"It is beautiful, even from far away!" Sakura smiled, and squealed. "I can't wait to see the inside!"  
  
"We'll be there soon...!" Rose exclaimed.   
  
**********  
  
"Mother, they're coming, I see them!" Renea exclaimed, nearly toppling over the balcony in her bedroom in excitement. Terra came out onto the balcony with her and smiled at the sight of the chocobos being unloaded and taken to the stables by the guards of Figaro palace as Locke, Celes, and four kids stepped towards the palace gates.  
  
"Ack, there's Matt!" Renea exclaimed, and bolted off to go meet him. Terra laughed and went back into the bedroom with much more grace and calmness, closing the balcony doors behind her.  
  
"Terra dear, there you are." A cheerful voice said from Renea's doorway. Terra looked up and saw Edgar, and smiled brightly as he offered his arm to her. She took it, and they began to walk down the stairs to the first floor of the palace to greet their friends.  
  
"Where have you been all morning?" Terra asked. When Elizabeth arrived here, I had to send her off to find you on her own.  
  
"Aha, she did find me, in my study." Edgar said. "I've been mulling over our accounts and Figaro's expenses all morning. Spring is tax season, you know."  
  
"I forgot about all that." Terra said, and laughed a little. "Where is Elizabeth now?"  
  
"She's with Lance, downstairs." Edgar replied. "Those two have been chattering all morning!"  
  
"They're siblings, and they missed each other!" Terra exclaimed.  
  
"I don't miss Sabin when he ventures off on his meditating treks." Edgar said proudly, and Terra shook her head. Edgar was as much as a proud peacock as ever...  
  
"I woke up just to see you guys!" They suddenly heard Sabin joke from the hall.  
  
"How nice of you, Sabin!" Celes exclaimed.  
  
"Sleeping as much as ever?" Locke asked.  
  
"Hey, my age is getting to me." Sabin joked. "Pretty soon, you'll be worn out too Locke."  
  
"Oh no, not me!" Locke exclaimed, slipping his arm around Celes' waist. "When you've got someone like Celes at your side, you never get old...!"  
  
"Suck up." Sabin said, and everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Locke, Celes!" Terra exclaimed as they entered the hall.  
  
"Oh, Terra!" Celes smiled, and ran over to the queen, hugging her tightly. Locke and Edgar shook hands and smacked each other on the back excitedly.  
  
"Boys are so weird." Sakura commented.  
  
"I know." Rose added, raising her eyebrows.  
  
After all of the grown-ups were finished fawning over each other about how good they looked, Renea burst in along with Lance and a tall young lady with scarlet hair that was pulled back in a long braid. Rose smiled and ran over to them.  
  
"Lance, Renea, Elizabeth!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Rose!" Renea grinned.  
  
"Hey." Lance said.  
  
"Wow, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you!" Elizabeth smiled, pushing some stray locks of hair out of her face and behind her ears.  
  
"You have too." Rose said, and Matt popped up behind her.  
  
"Yo." Matt said cooly.  
  
"Hi Matt..." Renea smiled, and blushed a little. Matt blinked and blushed too, turning to Elizabeth quickly.  
  
"Come here, Sakura." Rose said, and Sakura walked over hesitently. She was getting shy. Rose grabbed her hand and tugged her over to make her go faster, and smiled.  
  
"Everyone, this is Sakura Himitsu." Rose said. "My best friend!"  
  
"Hi!" Renea said. "I'm Renea Hikari Figaro." She did a small bow, and Sakura followed in reply.  
  
"I'm Lance Edward Figaro." Lance said. "Nice to meet you, Sakura."  
  
"And I am Elizabeth Marie Figaro." Elizabeth said, and also bowed.   
  
"Hi everyone." Sakura said, and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"This is Jack Ikari." Matt added, and Jack did a little wave to everyone.  
  
"Let me show you something." Renea said, and gestured for Rose to follow her. Rose did so, along with the other kids. Even Locke, Celes, Edgar, Terra, and Sabin came along. Rose could tell that Renea was leading them to the big Figaro Ballroom. When she pushed open the doors, however, Rose and Matt became very surprised and pleased.  
  
"Surprise!" Renea and Lance exclaimed. The ballroom was filled with balloons, decorations, and tables filled with presents and food! Rose jumped up and squealed, while Matt just grinned and looked to Locke and Celes.  
  
"This is for us?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, of course!" Celes smiled. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"  
  
"Well, I sure am surprised!" Rose said, clapping her hands together. "Thanks everyone!"  
  
"Oh, you're welcome!" Terra exclaimed. "It was all your parents' idea though."  
  
Everyone made their way into the ballroom and began eating food and opening presents. During this time, the rest of the Figaro children arrived, and introduced themselves accordingly. However, they all sat with the adults and discussed boring things like politics and taxes. Pretty soon, Rose was stuffed to her limit, and becoming bored.  
  
"Lets go to the courtyard and get some sun." Lance suggested. "It's warmer outside then it is in here."  
  
With that, Rose, Matt, Sakura, Jack, Renea, and Lance all retreated outside through a door in the back of the ballroom. The courtyard was beautiful at this time of the year...the cherry blossom trees that were imported from Jidoor were beginning to bloom, the grass that had been specially planted and cared for by professional gardeners was sprouting a lovely shade of green, and the wooden benches were freshly polished and cleaned up. The courtyard looked pretty exotic for actually being located in the middle of a desert. You would have forgotten your actual location if it wern't for the unusual heat that the desert caused outdoors.  
  
"It's nice out here." Sakura said, and sat down on a bench.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of my favorite places to go!" Renea exclaimed, and sat down next to her. Suddenly, Rose caught Jack staring at her, and whirled around to meet his gaze.  
  
"What do you want?!" Rose snapped.  
  
"You said that when we got here to Figaro, I was going to get it." Jack said, and put his hands on his hips. "I'm interrested in seeing how a little girl like you can fight."  
  
"Little girl!?" Rose screeched. "You've got to be joking!" Matt gasped and jumped over to Rose's side.  
  
"Rose, chill out." He said. He turned to Jack and shook his head. "Man, back off of my sister, ok? It's your problem for bothering her before."  
  
"You back off, Matthew Glenn Cole!" Rose snapped, and shoved him off of her. Rose was greatful for his help, but she was angry, and had to take care of herself. "I can fight, Jack. You'd better watch your back."  
  
"I know you can fist fight." Jack snapped. "You're famous for being a hooligan in school." Rose turned red and balled her fists. "But can you use a sword, Rose?" Rose smirked and reached up, adjusting the straps on her sundress.  
  
"Hmm, you want to find out?!" Rose asked.  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura and Lance both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Don't start anything!" Sakura cried.  
  
"My parents will kill me if they see us fighting!" Lance added.  
  
"No, let them go at it!" Renea grinned. "This is exciting!"  
  
"Someone could get hurt!" Sakura protested. "Weapons are dangerous!"  
  
"Don't be afraid, Rose." Jack smirked. "How about if I win the fight, I get to take Sakura out? If you win, I'll let you do whatever you want with me."  
  
"Hey, Sakura isn't anyone's property--" Matt said confusedly, but Rose cut him off.  
  
"Deal!" Rose said cooly. "Lance, get us two swords."  
  
"Oh, no, stop!" Sakura cried. "I'll go out with you if you leave her alone, Jack!"  
  
"Don't be silly." Rose said, and smirked. "He's going to have to earn this. Besides Sakura, this slime would probably do something horrible as soon as he were alone with you."  
  
"Alright...." Lance sighed, and ran off to a small shed that was across the courtyard. He pulled out a key and unlocked it, pulling out two shining Regal Cutless blades. He locked it up again quickly, and ran over to the group, tossing one to Rose and one to Jack. Rose was surprised when she saw how Jack reached up gracefully and snatched the blade up, immdiately returning to a defense stance.  
  
He's had training. Rose thought to herself.   
  
This might not be as easy as I thought.... 


	5. --I Love You--

Chapter 5- I Love You  
  
"Hee-hee, you ready?" Jack asked, and smiled. Rose made a face.  
  
"Duh." She said. "I'm here, arn't I?"  
  
"Heh." Jack smirked, and suddenly charged at her without warning.  
  
"Whoa!" Rose cried, just barely leaping out of his blade's path in time. Sakura squealed and closed her eyes as Rose regained her balance and gulped, lifting her sword.  
  
"You're quick." Rose complimented.  
  
"I know." Jack replied cooly. "And you're not."  
  
"Bastard..." Rose muttered under her breath. "Take this!" Rose took off running for Jack, catching him off guard, and slammed her blade into his. Jack gasped and pulled back a bit as Rose pushed forward against his blade angirly.  
  
"Geeze, you are one angry chick!" Jack cried, and with a forceful push, shoved Rose backwards. Losing her footing, she hit the ground, landing right on her bottom. The shock of the fall vibrated through all of her nerves, making it nearly impossible to demand her body to get up.  
  
"Oh..." Rose moaned, and struggled to push herself up, when Jack came over and pressed his blade to the tip of her throat, smiling sweetly.  
  
"I'll let you give up now without getting hurt." Jack offered. "After all, this was just supposed to be a friendly duel. You're not as great as everyone thinks..."  
  
I can't concentrate! Rose felt like screaming. It's all because of Sakura...   
  
Rose looked to her friend on the bench, whose eyes were still covered completely. She couldn't bear to make Sakura suffer like that, even if it was for a fight to defend her. Rose sighed and looked up at Jack.  
  
".....I'll let you have your way...." She finally said, and Sakura peeked between her fingers in surprise. Matt nearly choked on his own spit, and Renea pouted. Rose was giving up in a fight? How could this be? But Rose wasn't quite finished yet...  
  
"Very good." Jack said, about to lift his sword from her throat, when Rose let out a little snicker.  
  
"You didn't let me finish." She added. "I'll let you have your way...when Hell freezes over!" With that Rose rolled backwards, using one foot to kick Jack's sword out of her way as she did a complete backflip and landed on her feet. While Jack was screaming about his hurt hand that she had managed to get with his sword, Rose pulled back, did a little spin and...  
  
"Thwap!"  
  
"OWWWWWW!"  
  
Rose took a deep breath as her kick to Jack's shoulder connected perfectly, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the garden grounds, defeated. She sighed and stretched, cracking her knuckles casually as Sakura jumped up from the bench and hugged Rose tightly, much to her surprise.  
  
"Oh, Rose, you are so stupid sometimes!" Sakura exclaimed. "You could have been seriously hurt!"  
  
"I could have....but that will never happen!" Rose grinned and winked at Matt, who just shook his head.  
  
"I should really be used to her beating my friends up by now but..." He sighed, and Renea giggled.  
  
"Are you ok, Jack?" Lance asked, bending down over him.  
  
"Yeah...." Jack moaned, and sat up, holding his shoulder. He looked directly at Rose, who smirked and made a victory sign while Sakura was still embracing her. He rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, while Lance gathered the swords and put them back in the supply shed so that they wouldn't get caught fighting.  
  
"So, now what?" Rose asked, and smiled. "I know! Lets open presents, Matt!"  
  
"Hey, I like that idea!" Matt grinned, and took off running.   
  
"Come on you guys." Rose said, and took off after him, trying to catch up. Jack walked over to Sakura and looked at her.  
  
"I bet you are sorry you messed with her now." Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"And I bet you're glad you're her friend." Jack said, half-joking. "She's good to have around in a fight."  
  
"She's revolutionary." Sakura smiled, and left Jack to walk back into the palace with Lance and Renea.  
  
**********  
  
After a full day of talking, teasing, and eating, the six children finally gave in to their parent's insistances and got ready for bed. Renea and Lance would be sleeping in their own bedrooms, while Jack and Matt would share one guestroom, and Rose and Sakura would share another. Rose and Sakura's room happened to actually be right next to Terra's, as they would soon discover while they were getting ready for bed.  
  
"This was so much fun!" Sakura exclaimed as she pulled her hair clips out of her hair.  
  
"I know!" Rose added from her bed as she kicked off her shoes. "Isn't it funny how Jack was soooo nice to us after this morning?" Sakura giggled and agreed as she dug in her overnight bag to find her pajamas. Rose let out a yawn and stood up, pulling off her sundress and reaching over for her pajamas. However, nothing was there. Rose made a face and looked beside her, but sure enough, her pajamas were missing.  
  
"Hey..." Rose muttered, and got on her hands and knees, starting to check under the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, setting the clips down on the dresser she was by.  
  
"Don't turn around!" Rose exclaimed, but it was too late. Sakura blinked and felt her face turn slightly pink when she saw Rose frantically looking for her pajamas in her bra and panties. Sakura, not one to get out much, had never actually seen another girl like this other than herself. She made a squeaking noise and covered her eyes.  
  
"Eeep, sorry!" She said. Rose, who's cheeks were now completely crimson, cleared her throat and pulled herself out from under the bed, no pajamas in hand.  
  
"It's ok!" Rose said quickly, and then spotted her pajamas on the floor a few feet away from her. She grabbed them, changing quickly, and hopped up, taking Sakura's hands off her eyes.  
  
"It's all clear now!" Rose laughed, and Sakura just stared at her for a moment.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry to invade your privacy like that!" Sakura exclaimed in her 'naive voice', as Rose liked to secretly call it. This actually made Rose laugh again.  
  
"I told you, it's ok." Rose smirked. "Haven't you ever seen another girl before? Because here's a news flash Sakura-Chan....we're all the same!" Sakura made a face and poked Rose's nose.  
  
"I know that!" She cried. "I cannot help it if I am sheltered! So don't tease me..." She put her hands on her hips and glared. "Now turn around, so I can get changed." Rose put her hands on her hips too and glared back.  
  
"That's not fair Sakura..." Rose said. "You saw me in my underwear, and I was just sooooooooooo embarassed..." She giggled as her voice dripped with sweet sarcasm. "Just immagine...the first person to ever see me like that was my own best friend! It's almost as serious as....say...someone's virginity! I think it's only fair that I get to see you!" Sakura widened her eyes.  
  
"You just said it wasn't a big deal!" She howled. "Rooooooose....!" She blinked as Rose burst out laughing, nearly rolling on the floor. "Wait a minute!" Sakura cried. "You were teasing me! You were mocking me! Oh, I get it now..." Rose nodded between giggles and eventually retreated to her bed, hiding her face in a pillow. Sakura moaned and slapped her forehead, more embarassed that she had fallen for Rose's trick more than anything else.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry." Rose said, muffled in the pillow. "Hurry up and get changed before I suffocate."  
  
"...Hmmph, fine." Sakura said, and slipped out of her white dress, folding it neatly and setting it back in her bag. She then took her hair clips and placed them in her bag as well, making sure everything was together that matched.  
  
"Dude, hurry up!" Rose exclaimed, her face getting hot from the pillow.  
  
"Ok, ok." Sakura said, and picked up her pajamas. However, Rose thought that she said it was ok to look up, and she did so, taking in a deep breath. However, when she saw Sakura's back turned to her in nothing but panties, she nearly choked and fell off the bed from shock. Sakura's body was just like her face.... flawless and indescribably lovely. Rose could not immagine why she was blushing all the way up to her ears and covered her face in embarassment. Sakura's nightgown slipped over her head and down the rest of her body. She then turned around and saw Rose sitting there, cradling her head in her hands.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked, walking over to her and sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
"Hmm....couldn't breathe for a moment..." Rose half lied, and looked back up at Sakura. "But don't worry, I'm fine now."  
  
"Oh, good!" Sakura exclaimed. Suddenly, the two heard a new voice, from very near them.  
  
"I'm glad things are going well for you, Celes."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure they are just fine with you also, right?" Celes asked. Rose and Sakura blinked and looked at each other.  
  
"I bet the next room is either mom's or Terra's." Rose said. "These walls are thin...!"   
  
"Oh...hee-hee." Sakura smiled, and put a finger to her lips. She then crawled over the bed and pressed her ear to the wall.  
  
"Sakura, I didn't know you were a spy." Rose commented, and followed suit, pressing her own ear against the wall. The two could hear the clatter of tea dishes on a silver tray and more talking.  
  
"Renea and Lance are becoming a handful for me." Terra said, and giggled. "I'm not sure if I supposed to share this with anyone, but Renea has a huge crush on Matt!"  
  
"Really?" Celes squealed. "That is sooooooooo cute!" Sakura and Rose looked at each other and both stuck out their tongues. Matt was gross!  
  
"I know, isn't it?" Terra asked. "Can you immagine those two together?"  
  
"I can see it." Celes said thoughtfully. "Matt thinks a lot of her too, ya know. But I don't know if he has a girlfriend right now or not. He practically has a new one every week."  
  
"Just like Edgar when he was younger!" Terra said, and they both laughed again. "But what about Rose? How is she doing?"  
  
"Rose is the same as ever." Celes said. "Although, her dermits from school have lightened up a little. I don't think she is interested in boys right now. But then again, I wasn't at her age either."  
  
"Yes, but under different circumstances." Terra said, and suddenly, the two remained quiet. Rose blinked and looked to Sakura, who shrugged.  
  
What did she mean by that? Rose wondered to herself.  
  
"......Oh, Celes..." Terra finally spoke again. "I'm sorry. To bring that up again..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Celes said quickly, interrupting her. "I actually never think about it anymore. It doesn't bother me."  
  
"It still bothers me." Terra said.  
  
There was silence for a few moments, and Rose figured that they must have been hugging or something. A door opened, and Celes said good night to Terra.  
  
"Good night, have a nice rest....we can have breakfast late tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Sounds great. Good night."  
  
The door closed, and Rose and Sakura could both hear footsteps traveling down the hallway. Rose pulled away from the wall and sighed, leaning back on the bed. She didn't know quite what to make of what she had heard. Sakura crawled beside her in what little room Rose left on the bed and layed on her side, watching Rose quietly.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked, and Rose turned her gaze from the ceiling to her friend.  
  
"....Nothing, really..." Rose trailed off. "Sometimes...I can hear Mom and Dad talk like that too. All secretive and stuff....of course, I'm sure it's none of my business, but..." Rose sighed and looked back to the ceiling. "It makes me worry sometimes."  
  
"....." Sakura didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, she knew what she was going to say, and gently took Rose's hand with her own. Rose still didn't look at her.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much." Sakura offered. "I mean, you are just a kid! Your parents have all sorts of wonderful people to watch over them, just like your parents watch over you. Everyone has someone. I mean, look at your mother and Terra....they must love each other very much, right? You just heard them..." Rose cut Sakura off by squeazing her hand lightly.  
  
"I can't help but worry sometimes though, Sakura. Even if I don't have a reason to, I still do. I am always worried about someone or something..." She finally turned to look at her and sighed. "I am especially worried about you right now." Sakura blinked and smiled a little.  
  
"But I'm fine!" She exclaimed. "I would tell you if something was wrong. You're my best friend, afterall. I know you'll be here for me when I need it. And... I love you." Rose blinked and felt her cheeks pinken a bit, surprised to see that Sakura's cheeks were pink as well.  
  
"Well..." Rose trailed off. "I won't worry if you tell me not to." She shifted on her side, with her back to Sakura. Letting out a soft yawn, she parted her lips again to speak, although the words were caught in her throat. She was suddenly startled by Sakura hugging her tightly from behind and burying her head in her shoulder, making the words come much easier then before.  
  
"....I love you too, Sakura. No matter what, I'll always protect you." 


	6. --Hidden Agendas--

Chapter 6- Hidden Agendas  
  
The next morning, Rose and Sakura each awoke to the smell of a delicious breakfast being cooked on the base story of the palace. Rose grinned in her sleep and began to drool, imagining all of the wonderful things they could be preparing down there.  
  
"Ewww, Rose, wake up!" Sakura squealed as she leaned over Rose, shaking her shoulders.  
  
"Hmm....sausage..."  
  
"....? Sausage?! Well, at least she isn't dreaming about what I thought she was..." Sakura sighed a little and flicked Rose's cheek. "Wake up, you're drooling everywhere!" Rose blinked and looked at Sakura, snapping out of her dream-state.  
  
".....I smell something." Rose immediately replied, and leaped out of bed, nearly knocking Sakura over. Sakura squealed and stepped out of the way as Rose hurriedly grabbed some clothes from her bag and began to pull off her pajamas. Sakura whirled around and covered her eyes as Rose changed. A few moments later, Rose grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom, pounding down the stairs of the Figaro Castle to the dining room.  
  
"Geeze...how hungry are you!?" Sakura exclaimed, giggling a little.  
  
"I'm starved!" Rose called back, grinning at her. "And breakfast here is the best! Let me tell you, whoever cooks for Edgar and Terra should come over to Kohlingen and cook for us! Maybe this is mean, but it sure beats Mom's burned omelettes....hee hee." Sakura laughed as well, but suddenly slammed into Rose when Rose skidded to a short stop, her jaw dropped. She had reached the entry way that led to the eastern wing of the palace, and she could see her mother, sobbing in Terra's arms. However, Terra and Celes did not seem aware of the girls' presence yet.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"....I don't know." Rose whispered back, her heart practically leaping into her throat. She had hardly ever seen her mother cry. She instantly knew that these were not tears of happiness, but tears of sadness, and dread. Something had happened.  
  
"...Please Celes, you're going to just upset yourself more if you keep on like this." Terra said gently as she stroked Celes' long blonde hair, which was flowing freely over her shoulders and down her back. Celes heaved another heavy sob, burying her head in Terra's shoulder, and said nothing. Terra suddenly looked up and spotted Rose and Sakura, her brows furrowing in worry.  
  
"Good morning girls." She said softly, and Celes looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying so hard. Tears stained her cheeks and had dripped on her silk pajamas, making her look a mess. Rose didn't know what to say, and Sakura just stood there, one of her hands on Rose's shoulder. Before Rose could part her lips to speak, there was the sound of another voice and footsteps behind her.  
  
"Rose, Sakura, the hell are you doing? Move yer asses!" Jack snapped, rubbing his eyes. Apparently, he had not had a good night. Matt blinked and smacked Jack on the arm to get him to shut up.  
  
"Owww, what are you doing that for?!" Jack muttered, but Matt ignored him and looked to Celes and Terra.  
  
"Mom...what's going on?" He asked, and Sakura and Jack looked to each other worriedly. Rose stepped ahead and walked over to Celes, her hand shaking as she reached up to place it on her mother's shoulders.  
  
"Mom...?" Rose asked softly, and Celes shook her head, rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"....attack..." She muttered, and Rose blinked.  
  
"Wha?" Rose asked again, and Matt approached her side, the twins having identical looks of confusion and concern on their faces. Celes let out a deep sob and covered her face, shaking her head more and mumbling incoherent words. Terra bit her lower lip and turned to Rose and Matt.  
  
"....Locke...I mean your father..." She began, but Rose cut her off immediately.  
  
"My FATHER?!" She cried. "Did something...happen to Dad!?"  
  
"Rose!" Matt cried worriedly, but Terra just merely nodded.  
  
"The castle was attacked...last night..." Terra trailed off. "Someone snuck in...the guards were all killed when found this morning...And yet none of us heard..." Terra's eyes began to water as she continued on. "Nothing was taken from us but...."  
  
"Terra." Edgar's voice came from behind her. "Locke is..." He stopped when he entered the room and saw that he now had an additional audience of Rose, Matt, Sakura, and Jack. He looked to Terra and Celes, and Terra nodded to him, as if they were speaking with their eyes. Celes' face was still covered, and her loud sobs had quieted down greatly.  
  
"I was telling them about what happened." Terra replied quietly, and Edgar sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Rose noticed that the normally regal king looked totally different this morning. His long blonde hair was down and in a mess of tangles, his eyes had dark circles under them, and they had lost their usual cheery glitter. His face looked thin and pale, and his clothes were disheveled and wrinkled, as if thrown on in a hurry.  
  
"Edgar, what happened here last night?!" Matt suddenly demanded, much to Rose's surprise. "Where is my father?" Edgar looked to Matt.  
  
"...We were attacked, somewhat." Edgar tried to explain without his voice cracking. "All the guards were killed...apparently, the attackers were very quiet and quick about their work...none of us heard any noise. However...last night your father must have been walking in the courtyards...And the attackers saw him..."  
  
"Oh my Gods..." Matt trailed off, and Rose's jaw dropped to the ground. Sakura gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Oh King Edgar, Mr. Cole was attacked?!" She cried.  
  
"...Yes." Edgar replied solemnly, and Rose looked back and forth between Celes and Edgar. Surely, this was all a joke! Celes moaned in her throat and began to cough and choke rather violently from another sob. Terra gasped and began to pat Celes gently on the back, whispering soothing words to her friend.  
  
"But my dad...he's alright, right!?" Matt cried, and grabbed onto Edgar's arm. He began to choke as he spat out his next words. "HE'S ALRIGHT, ISN'T HE?!" Edgar looked away from Matt, who gasped and stumbled back a few steps, his knees weakening.  
  
"No..." Matt moaned, and shook his head. Rose felt as if every part of her insides had just been frozen over by a tundra wind. She couldn't find it in her to open her mouth and protest that this was all wrong--very wrong. She was paralyzed, inside and out. There was no other way to describe it. She had no thoughts running through her mind, no heartbeat within her chest, and could barely hear the conversation going on just a few feet infront of her. There was a queer buzzing in her ears that kept her from fully comprehending everybody's words.  
  
Locke Cole is dead.  
  
Locke Cole is dead.  
  
Locke Cole is dead.  
  
My father, Locke Cole, is dead.  
  
Was what that buzzing said.  
  
Rose's own thoughts...  
  
"Matt, Locke isn't dead!" Terra suddenly cried, and Matt looked to her in disbelief. Rose blinked and suddenly reached up, striking herself against the cheek to wake her up from her invalid state. Sakura gasped and ran over to Rose's side as she pulled her hand away, a trickle of blood running down from where the ring on her hand had been resting. She felt the blood run down her cheek onto her clothing, but she didn't care at that time. She felt Sakura grab her bloody hand as she turned to Terra.  
  
"He isn't." Terra insisted. "But..."  
  
"He was very badly injured." Edgar finished. "I'm sorry Matt, but when you asked me about your dad...I just sort of froze for a moment..." Rose let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in, and shook her head.  
  
"How badly?" She murmured.  
  
"Badly." said Edgar. "I almost thought he was dead when I found him this morning...Apparently, in the struggle, his own knife was used against him. I found it driven in his---"  
  
"Stop it!" Celes screamed, removing her hands from her tear-stained face. "I don't want to hear anymore! Just let me see my husband!!!!"  
  
"I want to see Dad too." Matt protested.  
  
"No no, only Celes." Terra said immediately. "The doctor I fetched early this morning insisted that he not have any unnecessary activity going on around him. Matt, right now, your father is trying to recover from all the blood loss, and you just can't. His life is still on the line."  
  
"...I understand." Matt said dumbly, and turned away.  
  
"...Dad...." Rose moaned, closing her eyes. "Why did this have to happen to you? This is all going so fast...Please, someone tell me there was a reason for all of this..."  
  
"Rose..." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"You kids should go back to your rooms for now." Terra said firmly. "Celes..."  
  
"I'm coming." Celes sighed, rubbing the tears from her cheeks furiously. "I don't want him to see me like this..."  
  
"Dad's awake?!" Rose suddenly cried. "Mom! You have to ask what happened!!!"  
  
"Rose...please...right now, I just want to see him." Celes replied weakly. "In due time..."  
  
"...!!!!" Rose was about to protest once more, but she knew that she would not win the battle with her mom...not that she had the desire to do so at the time anyway. Instead, she let Sakura drag her away all the way back to their room as Jack took a hold of Matt's shoulder and guided him back up to their's as well. After Edgar had made sure they were upstairs, he turned himself and followed Celes and Terra into the room where Locke was being kept. Sakura closed the door behind them and sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead as Rose collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, unmoving. Sakura looked over to Rose nervously and clutched at her own hands.  
  
"Rose...I'm...sorry..."  
  
"Don't be." Rose said firmly, and Sakura looked surprised. Rose slowly turned to face her, and Sakura cringed, pulling out her handkerchief from her pocket and handing it over to Rose.  
  
"Wipe the blood off your cheek with this." She offered, and Rose took it, gently rubbing it up against the cut her ring had made. The soft fabric smelled faintly of Sakura's favorite scent-vanilla. She sighed softly and inhaled it in as Sakura sat down beside her on the bed and gently rubbed at Rose's side.  
  
"Rose...you musn't pretend that you're alright...I can't even imagine you are less shocked than I..."  
  
"I am shocked." Rose admitted. "But...I am glad that he is alive..."  
  
"Of course, and he will recover too." Sakura assured her. "But if you feel sad...don't hold back on your feelings...please keep me in mind if you need to talk about anything..."  
  
"Oh Sakura-Chan..." Rose sighed and leaned in, resting her head against Sakura's shoulder. Sakura tightened her hold on Rose and gently squeezed her hip, resting her head on Rose's. Rose closed her eyes and felt herself slowly unwinding, her mind slipping into a cloud of emptiness and vanilla scent. She couldn't ask for anything more comforting than the arms of her best friend at that very moment...Sakura understood her needs so well.  
  
"Yes Rose?" Sakura murmured, her eyes closed as well. She nuzzled her cheek against Rose's soft chestnut brown hair, and Rose smiled a little.  
  
"Nothing...I'm just so happy you're here right now. But I won't pretend with you Sakura...I promise. If I need to cry or talk, I'll do it with you."  
  
"I'm glad." Sakura smiled too, and kissed Rose's hair assuringly. Rose felt her cheeks flare up slightly, but it felt nice--warm and comforting, and unwavering. "But I also know you are a strong person...don't lose that either."  
  
"I won't...I want to find out what happened though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dad just didn't get stabbed...And no one just came into Figaro Castle to just walk around and kill guards, and yet not take a single valuable item."  
  
"Are you saying...That someone intentionally hurt your father?"  
  
"That's the idea I get." Rose opened her eyes and stared straight ahead, into the mirror across the room that made the reflection of her and Sakura. She watched her own lips move as she spoke.  
  
"I am sure they wanted to hurt others too..."  
  
"But why would anyone want to hurt your dad?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know. Truthfully, I don't know a lot about my parents when it comes to past relations or anything like that." Rose sighed and pulled away from Sakura, standing up. Sakura blinked and watched her friend as she walked over to the large window in their room and unsnapped the locks, forcing the window open in one quick push. The warm morning breeze blew in, weaving itself through Rose's hair and blowing it back in soft waves behind her shoulders. The sunlight's rays reflected off of her, basking her in a sort of warm glow as she gazed out ahead of her, trying to scan the inside courtyards of Figaro Castle from the window...Where her father fell... She decided right then and there that she was going into the courtyard later on for investigation. Sakura stood up as well and silently stepped behind Rose, trying to see what she was looking at. Finally, she understood.  
  
"I'll go down with you later." Sakura offered. Rose looked back to her and smiled.  
  
"Thanks..." She poked Sakura's cheek and laughed to lighten to sober mood. Sakura smiled back and laughed a little herself.  
  
"We shan't worry Rose-Chan...before we know it, everything will be better again. Time does heal all, you know."  
  
"Is that what they say?" Rose asked, and smiled even more. "You're so full of hope, Sakura-Chan. It's like you've never seen a dark day in your life." Sakura's smile weakened a little, but she laughed nervously and patted Rose on the back.  
  
"....Of course Rose! I have to be full of hope for you!"  
  
Yeah...  
  
Rose laughed and suddenly wrapped Sakura in a hug, much to Sakura's surprise.  
  
**********  
  
That's all we have to have right now Sakura-Chan... is hope... I know that with you and Matt by my side...that we'll all get through this. We'll figure out who did this, and why...and then, we'll stop it from ever happening again. I just know we will. I'll have faith!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Oh Rose... I wish... I wish I could tell you the truth... But if my suspisions are correct...then...  
  
I'm afraid you'll hate me...  
  
End of Part One  
  
Look for part two soon!! 


End file.
